1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display power saving method and related electronic system, more particularly, to a display power saving method for adjusting the brightness of a screen of a display for an electronic system by sections according to whether a pointing device exists in the electronic system and the power management mode of the electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are mainstream display technologies. The LCD utilizes liquid crystal molecules ability to rotate the polarization direction of light and together with a light source to display images. For example, an environment light source or a backlight behind a liquid crystal panel of the LCD, to illuminate the liquid crystal panel. On the contrary, the OLED display employs a self-illuminating LED panel for a display panel without a backlight, and advantages of the OLED display are high power saving efficiency, a wide viewing angle, high color contrast and so on. However, because of higher cost, the OLED display is less popular than the LCD.
For the backlight of the LCD, an LED backlight is obviously better than a cold cathode fluorescent lamps backlight in many aspects including color contrast, volume reduction and power saving efficiency. Currently, the main technology of the LED backlight panel is the direct LED backlight panel using RGB LEDs or white LEDs, which installs arrayed LEDs behind the liquid crystal panel to support the local dimming function and achieve power saving or light contrast enhancement.
To support a high resolution image, the LCD on portable electronic devices such as computers, cell phones and cameras trends toward a large dimension and a widescreen. However, the common method of data display mostly keeps a display ratio of 4:3. For the LCD with a widescreen, if the LCD employs the direct RGB LED backlight panel or the direct white LED backlight panel and uses the method of data display keeping the display ratio of 4:3, backlight power consumption of edges of the LCD is wasted. Therefore, it requires improvements in the power saving method for the LCD with the LED backlight panel.